1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which allows for both horizontal and vertical support of a large workpiece during a machining operation. Machines, such as router shapers, typically perform operations on the corners or edges of a workpiece and therefore may require the workpiece to be machined in both horizontal and vertical position.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the field of carpentry, it is often necessary to perform certain machining operations on the corners or edges of a workpiece in order to produce desired contours. This requires the workpiece to be machines in both horizontal and vertical positions since both sides of a corner may require machining. Because large workpieces are commonly used in the field of carpentry, the same support table cannot typically be used for both horizontal and vertical support of the workpiece. Therefore, two different support tables may be required along with two different machines. This would obviously be more expensive and less efficient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which can machine a large workpiece in both horizontal and vertical positions.